It's Just Different
by chamberkiller
Summary: The hot morning sun crept through the curtains of the Hamato's residence. The boys were getting up and ready for the first day back to the horrible imprisonment called school. Leonardo, the oldest, was the first up, showered, and ready. He had dark blue e
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S.**

This is my first story, so feedback would be nice.

ShoutOut to: FireBehindPain, for helping me write this whole chapter.

Below is a description of each character.

Leonardo Hamato

Age: 18

Grade: 12/Senior

Appearance: Dark blue eyes, Short chestnut brown hair

Height: 5'10

Weight: 165 pounds

Outerwear: Nicely fitted blue jeans, Black polo shirt, with blue stripes around the collar and sleeves, dark blue vans.

Raphael Hamato

Age: 17

Grade: 11/Junior

Appearance: Emerald greens eyes, 2011 Bieber Hair, Golden brown, Muscular, Chest tattoo (right side) Tribal (Comes from shoulder to bicep).

Height: 5'7

Weight: 214

Outerwear: Black leather jacket, red muscle t-shirt, black fitted jeans, tan timberlands

Donatello Hamato

Age: 16

Grade: 11/Junior

Appearance: Marron brown eyes, A small gap (visible when speaking or talking), Black hair combed to the left, black ray-bans. Tall and scrawny.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 140

Outerwear: Black button up dress shirt, purple vest, black belt, cacky pants, black converse.

Michelangelo

Age: 14

Grade: 9/Freshmen

Appearance: Baby blue eyes, and light freckles that go over the bridge of his nose and lightly dust under his eyes, Dirty blonde/wavy hair.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 157

Outerwear: Orange and white Jordan sandals, orange and white basketball shorts, White t-shirt, orange and white beanie.

OC's

Chloe Quinn

Age: 14

Grade:9/Freshmen

Height: 5'2

Weight: 120

Appearance: Long straight blonde hair with side swept bangs to the left, & pink strip on left side, Honey brown eyes.

Outerwear: Long sleeved pink shirt, black leggings & pink vans.

Personality: Friendly and nice.

P.O.I: Michelangelo.

Maddie McBride

Age: 17

Grade: 12/Senior

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110

Appearance: Caramel brown straight hair that touches just under her elbows. Brown eyes, light freckles that dust over the bridge of her nose.

Outerwear: Black and red Jordan Jersey, black leggings, black and red jordan shoes.

Personality: Crazy, loud, outspoken, kinda controlling, but she can be calm and hard to read on emotions.

P.O.I: Leonardo.

Valentine Rameirez

Age: 17

Grade: 11/Junior

Height: 5'4

Weight: 100.1

Appearance: Red straight hair, curled at the bottom, big brown eyes.

Outerwear: Floral dress, purple sweater jacket, purple flats.

Personality: Shy, quiet, keeps to herself, not popular. Artistic.

P.O.I: Raphael.

**Author's Note: When you see 'this' around words, I use it as the character's thoughts, also the lines in the story are where there's a scene change.**

**Chapter One: Headin Back**

The hot morning sun crept through the curtains of the Hamato's residence. The boys were getting up and ready for the first day back to the horrible imprisonment called school. Leonardo, the oldest, was the first up, showered, and ready. He had dark blue eyes, Short chestnut brown hair, and a light tan. His choice of clothes were nicely fitted blue jeans, a black polo shirt with blue stripes around the collar and sleeves, dark blue vans. He sat at the dark cherry wooden table in they're dining room enjoying his morning tea. The lit inscents filled the room with a traditional lavendar scent. The second to arrive was Donatello, the third oldest, He was the smartest of the four of his brothers. He was known to stay up and do science projects, some ended in disaster, others success. He had marron brown eyes, a small gap (visible when speaking or talking), black hair combed to the left, and black ray-bans.

His choice of clothes were black button up dress shirt, purple vest, black belt, khaki pants, black converse. Smiling at his older brother, he gently pushed his glasses up.

"Where's Raphael and Michelangelo?" Leonardo questioned looking up from the book he'd started two days ago.

Donatello walked into the kitchen grabbing a poptart, and carefully placing it in the toaster. Waiting for his breakfast, he replied "I think Mikey's in the shower. Raphael?" Nervously laughing. "He's still asleep."

Sighing Leo shook his head. "I'll go wake him up." Placing the bookmark in the book and closing it, he pushed out from the table and headed down the hall to his hot headed brother's room. Passing his in the process, he lightly tapped on the door before entering. Raphael's room wasn't exactly friendly. The black curtains hid the sun like a dark demon spirit trying to possess a being. The stereo hooked up in the corner had surround sound. Posters on the walls of motorbikes, cars, and other motor vehicles. An overflowed ashtray sat on the small table that was beside his bed. His punching bag was beaten from the many times he had became angry. Raphael, the second oldest, laid diagonally in his bed, his legs twisted in his black heavy comforter.

"Raphael!" Leonardo sternly raised his voice causing his brother to jump.

"WHAT!" He growled jumping scared to death. Removing his blankets he rubbed his head quickly glaring at the one before him. "What do ya want?"

"Cut the attitude. You have to get ready for school. So get up, let's go." Leaving his brother to cuss under his breath, Leo returned to his spot in the dining room.

Raphael wasn't a morning person. Stretching out he climbed out of bed heading over to his personal bathroom. Looking into the mirror, what he saw had pleased him. His emerald greens eyes looking back at him, His golden brown hair looked kind've like a beautiful mess. The tribal tattoo he had gotten in the beginning of the summer covered his right shoulder and trailed down to his bicep. Flexing, he smiled at his muscles, admiring not only that, but his tan too. His closet wasn't the cleanest thing in his room. In fact there was a lot of things in there he probably lost. Most of his clothes were either hung up or on the ground. Not really thinking too much he threw on his black leather jacket, a red muscle t-shirt, black fitted jeans, and to complete the look, his tan timberlands. Closing his bedroom door, the youngest, Michelangelo, bumped into him.

"Watch where your walkin" Raphael growled holding his fist up as a threat.

Mikey quickly moved out of his grumpy brother's way meeting up with the other's in the diningroom.

Throwing his hands up in the air. "Yo! Wassup dudes!?"

Not needing to turn to know who's voice it was, the two brothers replied in unison. "Good morning Mikey…"

"How excited are you guys? I can't wait to see L.H. and everyone else...and Donnie...maybe this year you'll have the courage to finally ask out April. ya know, before Casey does." Mikey teased his nerdy brother.

Nervously laughing Donnie gave a half grin. He was nervous when someone even mentioned her name. April O'Neal was Donnie's middle school crush. He's liked her ever since he knew her name. The thing is, she became the guys' bestfriend. So, he never really wanted to ruin that.

Raphael entered the room laughing, slinging his arm around Donnie's shoulders. "We're talkin' about Don 'ere. He'll probably just nervously stutter, make a complete idiot of 'imself 'nd then either change da subject or walk off."

Agressively shaking Raphael's arm off his shoulders, he replied "I can talk to her." He firmly crossed his arms. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Sure.." Raphael patted his brother's back then snatched the milk from Mikey.

"HEYY!" Mikey whined pushing passed his aggressive brother.

Raphael laughed before drinking some of the milk out of the gallon. Leo scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Raphael! How many times do I have to tell you to use a glass. That's gross, others have to drink out of it too."

"Oh calm down Fearless. It ain't gonna kill ya guys." He capped it before tossing it back into the fridge. "When are we leavin?"

Donnie looked at the watch that was neatly fastened around his watch. "I'd say now. If we want to make it and still have some time to socialize." He walked over to the door grabbing his grey knapsack.

"Sounds like a plan." Leo responded grabbing his blue backpack.

Raphael snorted picking up his black backpack and slinging it onto his left shoulder. Mikey was right behind with his orange backpack. Leonardo made sure to lock the door behind him so Ma wouldn't throw a fit when she made it home before them.

* * *

><p>Arriving to the crimson doors three out of the four of them remembered. Mikey was completely new to the whole experience. Freshmen year, his first year in the big league with his Bros. It couldn't be that bad, right? The smell of cheap cologne and perfume filled the air ways.<p>

"God, could dis place get any worse?" Raphael complained observing the swarm of old and new faces.

"It could, but let's not wish that." Donatello laughed pushing his glasses back up.

"Donnie!" Someone shouted, although due to the oversized crowd, Donatello couldn't really see but the voice was familiar. There was April O'Neal fighting through the crowd to reach her beloved friends. Her first day back she was wearing a yellow jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. Her red hair was perfectly curled, and her blue eyes popped due to the mascara that curled her eyelashes up. "Guys!" She squealed.

"Hey Apr…" but before Donnie could finish she pulled him into a tight embrace. All color drained from him except the dark red blush that crept onto his face.

April knew Donnie had liked her since middle school, and to be honest, she liked him too. She always had, the only problem was Donnie was too shy to ever ask her and she was too emberessed to make any of the first moves. So she left their relationship strictly how it was. Best Friends.

April pushed through the boys grabbing Mikey. "So Mikey, how are you feelin? I mean this is your first year in the highschool!"

"It looks pretty mondo-bizzairo. But kinda cool I guess." He replied flashing a toothy grin.

"Hope you have a good first day." Pulling out a piece of paper April wanted to compare her schedule. "Wanna compare schedules Don?"

"Sounds interesting. Shall we as we sit at the lunch tables?" The small gap making April smile back, he kindly motioned for her to lead the way.

"Whateva, see ya guys later…" Raphael waved making his way to his locker.

"Looks like it's just you and…" Leo turned to see the youngest talking to some girl.

She had long straight blonde hair with side swept bangs to the left, & pink strip on the left side that gently peaked out, her honey brown eyes were very fixed on Mikey's baby blues. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, black leggings & pink vans to match. Leo laughed at Mikey's naive personality.

"Michelangelo!" Leo called out catching his attention.

Mikey turned motioning his brother to come over. Leo really wanted to head to his locker, but he decided to see what was needed of him.

"Leo! This is Chloe." Mikey introduced his new friend.

The girl giggled at the whole situation. "Chloe. Chloe Quinn." She extended her hand out which Leo pleasantly accepted.

"Leonardo Hamato...I see you've met Mikey."

"Yeah. Turns out, we have a lot of the same classes together. Bet this school year will be fun as long as I got you Mike." She playfully bumped into him.

Mikey looked away blushing. "Y-yeah Clo."

"Just don't get into any trouble Mikey." Leo ordered.

Chloe laughed before wrapping a hand around Mikey's bicep. "I'll keep an eye on him Leo."

* * *

><p>Raphael opened his locker slinging all of his binders, except the first three periods in. Slamming his locker shut he met face to face with his best friend, Slash.<p>

Slash was an inch taller than Raphael. His black hair was short and spiked, his eyes almost seemed black. He had a scar on his left cheek from the time Raphael had accidentally cut him when they were playing ninja sticks. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and grey boots. All the girls wanted to either talk to Raphael or Slash, and all the guys wanted to be Raphael and Slash. Slyly smiling Raphael greeted his friend with a fist bump.

"Ready for the year?" Slash laughed.

"Been ready. Can't wait ta get back in da gym 'nd on da football field."

"Couldn't agree more." Slash pulled a football from his backpack and motioned Raphael to go long.

Smiling, he dropped his backpack and started running backwards. Slash whipped it, hurtling at Raphael, he had full confidence in catching. Except, something stopped him. He had bumped into a girl and in the process he had dropped his phone. He didn't even notice his phone was gone. Turning around he glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. Her velvet red hair was in loose curls, her big brown eyes filled with fear. She was wearing a floral dress, purple cardigen, and purple flats. She quickly got up off the ground picking up Raphael's phone and nervously handed Raphael the pigskinned ball.

"I-I'm sorry." She nervously replied hiding her face behind her books.

Snatching the ball Raphael growled. "Whateva, jus watch where da hell you're walkin!"

"Wait.." She whispered. But Raphael had already left.

"Raphael's got a crush." Slash laughed playfully pushing him. "Wonder what would happen if Kimmy found out."

Raphael rolled his eyes at his friend's statement. Kim was Raphael's on and off girlfriend. He had dumped her over the summer, but still when he needed something she was right there. She was madly in love with Raphael. He didn't date cause he had her, and he could get anything he wanted from her without the pressures of an actual relationship.

"First off, I ain't gotta crush on some bitch. She made me miss the catch 'nd secondly who cares what Kim has ta say. I'm a free agent. I'll do what I please 'nd she'll still love me." He laughed.

Speaking of her, here she came bouncing down the hallways with her friends Karai and Venus beside. Her dirty blonde hair was a natural straight. Girls wanted to be like her so badly. Her hazel eyes were bright as a nude shade of eyeshadow displayed they're beautiful color. Red lipstick was stained onto her lips. She was wearing a t-shirt that red 'Beautiful' in big bold black lettering, a black skater skirt, and black heels.

"Hey baby!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Raphael returned the kiss. "Hey babe."

"So I was thinking, maybe we could catch a movie thursday…" She drew small circle on his chest.

"Can't. Got football practice all week, and friday is our first game. You should know dat. 'Nd don' ya got cheerleadin?"

"Not thursday. Trust me. My girls are the best." Kim giggled.

"Probably hot too." Slash added receiving a high five from Raphael. "We better get going Raphael, the bells going to ring soon."

And with that Raphael and Slash headed to their first period class, Biology. Walking into the room the two friends took a seat towards the back. Slinging his binders on his desk, he watched the teacher make his way to the big wooden desk towards the front.

"Hello class. I am . Welcome to the start of the whole school year."

Rolling his eyes, Raphael slowly slouched down into his seat. The girl he had bumped into earlier was sitting right beside him. 'Great, I get to deal with Miss Clueless.' He thought shaking his head.

He went to reach into his pocket for his phone only to discover, it wasn't there. His low growling caused the girl to look at him.

"Uhm, I-I have something of yours." She whispered causing Raphael to become frusturated. She reached into her pink backpack and pulled out his cellphone.

"My phone. How da hell did ya get it?" Upon receiving his phone he demanded an immediate explanation.

"When I accidentally bumped into you, you dropped it. I tried to give it to you but you stormed off. I'm sorry."

Raphael couldn't help but grin a little. Her voice was so soft, and she was so sweet. Even when he had been a complete jerk.

"Hey...thanks." He nervously laughed. "Uhh..da name's Raphael. What's yours?"

"Mine? Well, mine is Valentine Ramierez."

'Wow dat smile.' Raphael quickly shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Ehh...sorry for da way I acted earlier." Rubbing the back of his head, he felt some of his pride shatter.

Quietly laughing she replied "It's ok. you're not the first person to be rude to me."

This caught Raphael's interest. "Whaddya mean?" Swinging his feet into the aisle so he could lean over more.

"Well. It's just. you're not the first to be mean to me. I get bullied a lot. Mostly by Kim Parson. But you know. I put a smile on my face and get through the day."

"Miss Ramierez! Do you have something you'd like to share with the whole class? If not may I ask you to sit in the hallway for the remainder of the period. You are disturbing the class with your chatter." 's voice was very strict during his whole question.

"N-No . I-I mean ok." She started to collect her things when Raphael rested his hand on her wrist.

"I'll take this one." He whispered before giving his attention to . "Uhm, sir...it was kinda my fault. I'll sit in da hallway." Grabbing his things Raphael removed himself from the classroom. It wasn't a big deal to him, he didn't want to be there anyhow. Ma would just be a little upset, and his couch would demand proper behavior during class.

Donatello's first period was AP Physics he was kinda depressed that him and April did not have as many classes together as he wanted, she's is basically Donnie's only friend besides his brothers. He was basically in all Advanced Placement courses and April was in all honor classes, AP was just the next step after Honors.

Maybe now that ma got me a new phone for the school year I can give April my number and we could talk more that way. Except I've never texted in school before and that's a major punishment when you get caught. Maybe I shouldn't ask for it because then she might think I like her, I'll just use my phone around her and act like I'm texting someone maybe she'll ask me. Donnie was thinking to himself the whole class period realizing he missed the lecture he now began cramming notes in trying to catch up with the rest of the class. 'Awe man i cant fall behind'.

* * *

><p>Leonardo was just exiting the bathroom ready to head back to history when he saw his brother Raph sitting outside of Mr. Lusik's classroom.<p>

"I know he can be a douche but, kicked out of class on the first day? How do you do it Raph." A hint of sarcasm was laced in his voice.

"Well ya see, he likes ta be an asshole 'nd teach on da first day unlike all da other teachers who don't give a fuck."

"Yeah...I remember him, barely passed his class sophomore year all I have to say to you is good luck."

As Leo walks away Raph slips his foot underneath his brother causing him to trip.

"And goodluck to you my friend."

Raphael couldn't be any happier to hear that bell ring. If the floor wasn't so uncomfortable he would of took a nap. As everyone was walking out of the classroom Valentine walked up to Raph with her head down in shame with what had happened.

"I-I'm sorry. You could have just let me get in trouble."

"Eh its fine, I'm used ta getting kicked outta class.."

"Come on Raphael!" Slash yelled down the hallway trying to get his attention.

"I'll see ya around Valentine" Raph smirked and ran down the hallway tackling Slash into a locker.

* * *

><p>Everyone is rushing off to their next period when Donnie spots April in the crowd.<p>

"April!" Don running towards April trying to get her attention when the kid he's been bullied by since middle school tripped him down the hallway causing books and papers to fly everywhere. He couldn't really pick anything up since his Ray-bans flew off his face as well.

"What's your problem Casey!" April screamed as she pushed him into a locker.

Casey snarled. "What's the big deal April."

"I don't know why you're such a jerk." Turning around she handed Donnie his glasses and started to help him pick up the rest of his belongings "Are you ok Donnie." April asked concerned.

"Yeah thank you April. I'm use to it." Donnie sighed.

"I'm sorry that he's like this, he's not always like this, only when he's around his stupid friends."

Donnie wished that statement was true. "It's ok, I gotta run off to next period before I'm late."

* * *

><p>Period after period goes by Mikey's getting lost throughout the school since this is his first year here, Donnie got such a packed schedule that probably not one of his brothers could keep up with it, Raph just wanted to go to lunch, gym, and to football practice, and Leo wasn't doing much, Senior year is basically everyone's blow off year. When gym came around all the boys were excited to know they were all in it together and even all their closest friends were in it as well. Raph was stuck with Slash, Mikey was still flirting with Chloe Quinn and his best friend L.H. tagged along. Leo was with his best friend Cody, and Donnie was with April of course. Valentine had her drawing pad out sitting in the bleachers drawing like usual. Every once in awhile Raph would glimpse up at her.<p>

"Ok everyone gather around in the middle." demanded. "Those who do not know me I am . Yes my name sounds like a alcoholic beverage, it is all spelled the same as well." Students silently laughed at the name. "Since today is your first day and we won't start tournaments until next week. We will just have a small game of dodgeball I need two Senior team captains."

Raph hated that the team captains were always seniors so immediately Leo volunteered to be one of the captains.

"Ok we got one..just one more..."

"I'll be captain!"

Leo looked around wondering who he was going against as the other captain. It was a girls voice from the back of the crowd.

"Ok you can be our second captain."

Leo couldn't take his eyes off of her. McBride, he's heard that name before not sure from where though. Leo had first pick, of course he went with his much buffer brother Raphael, for the last three years Raph and Leo would be on the same dodgeball team and they have never lost against anyone. The teams ended as Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Cody, Chloe and a few other kids that were in the class, McBrides team was Slash, Casey, L.H, April and the rest of the students that were in the class. All Donnie could think about was getting out Casey, he wasn't too excited that April was on the other team with Casey. The teacher lined the balls in the middle of the court.

"Ok try to avoid head shots, if they happen, they happen. If it looks like you did it on purpose then you're out. Cross the line and you're out, if the other team catches your ball you're out. Get it ok, Dodgeball!"

Everyone ran for the balls in the middle of the court trying not to get hit by the balls as they got picked up. Student after Student was getting eliminated from the game, Raph and Leo were doing the majority of work. They just had to get their two best players out which were Casey and Slash. Raph couldn't wait to get Slash out himself. McBride wasn't doing much just sticking to the back wall dodging the balls coming her way. Mikey was dodging balls left and right trying to impress Chloe, being to much of a show off he got nailed in the private area by McBride.

"Nice shot Maddie." One of her friends yelled from the stands.

Then it hit Leo where he heard her name before Maddie McBride, they were close friends in the 3rd grade but she ended up moving away and he hasn't seen her since. Mikey was still laying on the ground in pain. It was just Leo, Raph, Cody, and Donnie left on Leo's team and Maddie, Casey, Slash, L.H. left on Maddie's team. Raph went in for the kill on slash nailing him in the chest. Raphael looked up at Valentine in the bleachers for a second wondering why she wasn't participating. Before you know if Raph got nailed in the face by a dodgeball by Casey.

"Ref are you gonna call dat"

"I don't think he did it on purpose so..you're out Raph."

"WHAT THE F…!"

"Choose your words wisely."

Raph growled walking over to the bleachers.

Cody tried getting Casey out but Maddie slid across the ground and caught his ball getting Cody out. Donnie closed his eyes and whipped the ball getting L.H. out surprisingly. Casey whipped one as hard as he could at Donnie but Leo pushed him out of the way and threw it at Casey nailing him in the leg. Maddie ended up getting Donnie out and all that was left was Leo and Maddie. Both holding a ball in their hand, everyone was into the game determined what was going to happen next.

Looking up at the clock, the gym teacher dismissed the students. The students were disappointed not to see what was to come. Heading back to they're designated locker rooms. Raphael wasn't the happiest, but neither was Casey. He searched the locker room for the desperate nerd he had always picked on. Finding him, he quickly approached him. Leaving a nasty bruise on his arm.

"What was that for?" Donatello questioned.

"That was for your brother getting me out!" Casey grunted.

"I'm not responsible for my brother's actions. Especially if we're talking about Raphael." Donnie nervously joked.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt Casey pushed Donnie up against the stone cold walls. "Don't let it happen again."

Raphael noticed Casey and Donnie's bickering, and decided to make a comment on the matter.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Firmly crossing his arms, he snarled at the sight before him.

"N-Nothing Raphael. Just Case and I joking around." Donnie tried desperately to cover up what was really going on. "Right Casey? Old buddy. Old pal."

"Right Don." Casey replied pushing the nerd.

Raphael didn't buy it, and Donatello knew that. "Nothin's goin' on huh? So Don, mind tellin' me where da hell ya got dat bruise from?"

"Dodgeball. Come on bro, you know I bruise easy…"

"So you're tellin' me, a foam ball, bruised your dorky arm. I'm not buyin it…"

Leonardo and Mikey then approached the situation. Making Donatello even more uncomfortable. Especially with his bully right there.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded as Mikey stood beside him glaring at Casey.

Raphael laughed. "Ask Don."

Leo's attention went directly to his intelligent brother, raising an eyebrow he awaited for an answer. Donatello got very nervous, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He had no good lie to tell. Luckily the bell rang dismissing the students from gym and allowing them to head onto the next class.

"Saved by the bell.." Casey whispered walking off.

Taking in a deep breath Donnie walked through the crowded hallways. 'That was a close one.' He thought.

* * *

><p>Leo went onto his next class, which was Philosophy. He took a seat somewhere near the middle. Once he unpacked his things he noticed a girl looking at him. He turned his head for his dark blue eyes to meet a pair of brown ones with light freckles that dusted over the bridge of her nose. It was Maddie. Her caramel hair was straight and touched just underneath her elbows. She was wearing a black and red Jersey, with black leggings and black and red tennis shoes to match.<p>

"What's your name?" She questioned moving closer to his nervous state of mind.

"Leonardo Hamato." He replied focusing on her.

"You feel familiar to me." She simply stated.

Laughing at the statement Leo replied. "I should. I mean we were best friends in the third grade, until you left."

"Leo…" She whispered as her eyes grew. "Leo!" She realized who he was. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since! Now look at you! All grown up and handsome!"

Blushing, Leo flashed a charming smile. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you. I've kinda missed you." She hummed.

A slight blush crept onto the boy's face. "Believe it or not, I've missed you too Maddie."

"Good afternoon class. It's nice to know some of you are friends." She looked directly at Maddie and I. I slowly moved back into my desk turning forward.

"And you're still a goody-two shoes." Maddie slyly whispered.

"Anywho, my name is Miss Caplanski and I will be your philosophy teacher for the whole year."

Everyone in the classroom groaned except for Leo.

* * *

><p>Mikey sat in art class next to Chloe. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, at least to him she was. Noticing the young boy staring at her, she giggled.<p>

"Mikey, are you ok?" She asked.

Snapping back to reality he answered her. "Oh, I-I'm fine." He nervously laughed.

"Just making sure. So...what're you doing Friday?" She asked batting her eyes.

"Probably going to the game. Nothing exciting. Why?" Mikey smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Well...maybe we could go...together?" Chloe hoped Mikey would accept her invitation.

Mikey sat there thinking about it. He didn't see why not. "Sure dudette. That'd be cool. Here's my number." He grabbed a piece of paper, writing down his number, he then handed it to her.

"Cool. Plus it's spirit day. So maybe we could paint up and stuff." She suggested while entering his number.

"I'm totally going shirtless." Mikey laughed. 'This is so totally a date...can't wait to rub it in Raph's face.' Mikey thought smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Raphael was in algebra 1. Tapping his pencil on his desk, he couldn't help but stare at Valentine. Kim glared at him from across the room, but he didn't care. It burned him inside that Kim was one of the girls to bully her. She was nice, maybe too nice at times, but she didn't deserve to be treated badly. Raphael grabbed his things and moved towards the shy girl. Her red velvet hair was covering her eye as she only focused on the task at hand. Which was a lame worksheet that had been passed out four minutes ago.<p>

"Valentine…" Raphael whispered capturing her attention.

"Yes?" She whispered back. 'Is he really talking to me?' She thought bashfully looking at his emerald green eyes. "Your eyes are so…" She suddenly stopped realizing she had said that out loud rather than in her head.

Raphael gave a slight grin lightly laughing. "I'd like ta hear ya finish dat statement…" He teased.

Valentine blushed. "I-I was just going to say...uhmm…" She started to feel really nervous. She's never actually talked to a boy like this before. They usually just blew her off.

Raphael's comments weren't making it better. "Don' be nervous princess."

'Princess?' She thought to herself. "Well, I was going to say..your eyes are so captivating."

"Thanks." He playfully winked at her. "Yours ain't so bad ta look into either."

She giggled. Kim couldn't watch the two anymore. She grabbed her notebooks and purse, and sat right in front of Valentine.

"What are you two talking about BABY?" She batted her eyelashes making sure Ramierez knew Raphael was hers.

"Nothin. Don' worry about it." Raphael snarled.

Kim crossed her arms. Raphael has never spoke to her that way before. "I can't believe you're talking to this...sad excuse of a girl." She laughed seeing small beads of tears form in her brown eyes.

"Take dat back.." Raphael growled.

"Excuse me?" Kim questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I said...TAKE DAT BACK!" Raphael raised his voice causing the whole class to witness his bad attitude. "VALENTINE IS A NICE GIRL!"

"Raphael, please take a seat. You are disturbing the whole class." The teacher calmly asked being very patient.

"NO! I AIN'T GONNA SIT DOWN!" He shook the whole room with his voice. "Valentine." Raphael held his hand out waiting for her to take it. Valentine was very hesitant at first, but then she figured she could trust him. He pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall. Sneaking down into the basement, he brought her into a room. Hardwood floors covered the ground, oversized dance mirrors were on every wall, and there was a ballet bar that extended. He carefully brought her in before closing the door behind them.

"What is this?" Valentine looked amazed at the place. It looked brand new, but it also looked abandoned.

"This is da dance room. I found it last year. No one ever comes down 'ere. Sometimes when everything 'nd everyone becomes too much. I come down 'ere."

Valentine dropped her bags. "Do you dance?"

"Ehh, I'm not da best. But I've dabbled in hip-hop." He nervously laughed taking his leather jacket off he walked over to the small cd player turning it on.

Getting into the groove, Raphael pulled Valentine towards him. "Ya ready?" He asked the nervous girl.

"I don't know…"

"Hey, we're freestlyin' anything's allowed." Clapping his hands Raphael began to pop and lock. He showed her some of his wave game. He undulated part of his torso, bringing it down then back up. From a sitting position, Raphael's right hand swung behind his back followed by the left hand. While his left went in the air, he did a side cartwheel over it. "Ready for my favorite style?"

Valentine nodded her head curious to know what else he could do. That's when his body came closer to her's. He began crumping. Every jerk, every movement looked angry. Raphael wanted her to join so badly, he tried to intimidate her by moving himself closer to her. He stomped his foot on the ground causing her to jump.

"Can you please stop?" She asked in a hushed tone watching him walk around her.

"'Nd if I don'?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on Valentine. Just try." He stopped, his breathing uneven.

Taking in a huge breath, she tried. She moved closer to him rolling, and pretending to swing at the boy before her. Raphael had to admit, he was starting to like this. The two swirled around each other, stomping, clapping, and spinning. They were in unison. the two felt like there was no one in the world. The music stopped and Raphael clapped for her.

"Didn' know ya had moves." Opening his backpack he grabbed a water bottle.

"Me either." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, I didn't see you as the dancing type."

Laughing Raphael's face kind've got serious. "Tell anyone 'nd you're so dead."

Valentine nervously laughed, not knowing whether he was kidding or being very serious. Lightly punching her in the arm Raphael laughed, "I'm kiddin', lighten up."

The two stayed in the room till the period ended. The bell rang, and the two emerged making they're way back to the crowded halls. Kim spotted the two, she had a plan for little miss sunshine. Snudly smiling Kim approached Valentine.

"Val! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kim smiled as she twirled Valentine's hair. "I'm sorry about being rude to you… I was just a little jealous that you were getting my Raph's attention." Kim knew exactly what she had to do to gain the girl's trust.

"Uhm, It's ok. I-I understand." Valentine hesitated.

"So...I was thinking. Maybe, I mean if you wanted to I have an open spot on the cheerleading team." Opening her backpack she handed Valentine a uniform, bow, and set of pom poms. "I was waiting for someone worth it, but no one could prove that the were the best. But I know you can live up to my expectations. I hope to see you at practice today." With that Kim kissed Raphael on the cheek, waved at Valentine and left.

"You gonna go?" Raphael questioned.

"S-Should I?" Looking down at the uniform. It'd be nice to finally be accepted.

"I say go for it." Raphael smiled at her. "Not ta just up 'nd go, but i gotta get ready for practice. See ya." Raphael waved at her as he headed down to the lockerooms.

* * *

><p>"So, Mikey, how was your first day?" Leonardo asked looking towards the youngest.<p>

"Well Chloe totally asked me on a date to the friday game." Mikey rested his hands behind his head smiling like a child.

"A girl...asked you...on a date?" Leo asked before blurting out in a fit of laughter.

Mikey was highly offended. I mean, who wouldn't want to ask him out. He was cute, funny, energetic, and the coolest out of the brothers. Donnie giggled a little at the thought too.

"Shutup Donnie! You can't even ask April to the game, even if you wanted to!" Mikey growled, speeding up his walking pace.

Making it to the house Ma happily greeted them. "Hello boys. How was your day?" She was cleaning the house, and fluffing the pillows. Something she always did, even when the house wasn't a wreck.

"Educational." Donatello firmly stated slinging his knapsack onto the small round table in the middle of the living room.

"Amazing." Mikey smiled.

"Good." Leo planted a small kiss on Ma's cheek.

"That's good to hear. And I assume Raphael is at football practice?" She questioned looking towards her three boys.

"Till eight." Leo replied opening a notebook.

Ma headed over to the kitchen looking through the cabinets. "Well in the mean time, will one of you help me with dinner?"

Donnie's gap showed as his smile stretched from ear to ear. "I'll help you Ma. I finished all my homework during lunch."

Mikey laughed. "Of course dude. When don't you? Anyways...Ma, I got a date friday to the game." He was very proud of himself.

"Well...well...well...Ma's little boy is growing up." She whined pinching his cheeks.

Mikey tried to fight his mom away. "Come on Ma!"

She wrapped him up in a tight hug. Then went back to the kitchen with Donatello. "So, when do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend. So it's technically a friend date." Mikey corrected her.

"What's her name?"

"Maaaaaa! Her name is Chloe. Chloe Quinn." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Let's talk about Donnie and April." He chuckled.

"April! You mean that nice red head…" Ma smiled looking towards Donnie. Ma was a typical latina mother. Her hair touched just above her shoulders in big luxurious curls. She always wore the red lipstick and the necklaces and bracelets. She wasn't exactly slim. A little more on the plump side. "Why don't you ever bring her around?"

"Because Ma…" Donnie clenched his teeth glaring at Michelangelo.

"He's too scared to talk to her." Leonardo blurted out giving Mikey a high-five.

"That's enough!" Ma was not happy when they teased Donatello. Actually she wasn't happy when any of them fought.

A couple hours went by and Raphael walked in the door, just in time for dinner.

"Smells good!" He exclaimed setting his dufflebag down. "What's for dinner?"

Leo passed him taking in his stench. "Ma and Don made chicken curry. But I'd get washed up before you come to the table."

Growling, Raphael did as his brother suggested. Slipping on a white beater he entered the diningroom taking a seat next to Leo.

"So Raphael, care to explain today's outburst and the reason you were kicked out of class?" Ma raised an eyebrow at her angry son.

Their Father, Splinter, looked at Ma concerned. "You were kicked out of class?" He asked looking into his son's emerald green eyes.

Splinter was their father. But ever since they were little they referred to him as Splinter or Father. Nothing more, nothing less. His salt and pepper hair was in the style of a buzzcut. If he wasn't wearing his petticoat, he was always wearing a nice dress shirt, and tie. Which is where Donatello got his sense of fashion.

Rolling his eyes Raphael looked at his plate pushing his food around. "It wasn' my fault." He mumbled.

Splinter knew his son knew better than to mumble and look down when spoken to. "Say it again, but this time speak louder and look at me."

Raising his head, he was ashamed. "It wasn' my fault."

"Oh. Ok." His father simply answered nodding his head. "It wasn't your fault. Alright. I get it…"

"But it wasn't!" Raphael raised his voice receiving a glare from Ma.

"Lower your voice Raphael!" Ma ordered. "Tell us why you were kicked out of class."

"Listen, a girl I was talkin ta got asked ta leave for talkin', but it wasn' 'er fault. It was mine. I took da blame 'nd left. Simple as dat."

"Now your outburst?" Ma asked.

"Da same girl happened. I was talkin' to 'er 'nd Kim didn' like it. She called 'er somethin' 'nd I was standin' up for 'er Ma! The girl get's bullied."

Splinter nodded his head and Ma winked at her son.

"You need to control your temper Raphael." Splinter said taking a swig of water.

"Control my temper?" His anger started to rise. He didn't have a temper. "I don' have a temper." He firmly stated.

"Sure ya don't Raph." Mikey teased.

"You're the biggest hothead I think we all know." Leo teased.

"Shut it Fearless!" Raphael ordered shooting daggers at Donnie. "Care ta comment?"

Donnie vigourisly shook his head. He got enough beatings from Casey. He didn't need more. Dinner was basically over, not much more was spoken that night. Raph and Mikey were playing Madden on their Xbox. Donnie was studying even though there was nothing much to study, it was still something to do, and Leo was reading a book in his bed. Sooner or later they all passed out around 10 or 11.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Big Game**

"Planning on getting kicked out today?" Leo teased Raphael playfully pushing him.

Growling Raphael pushed him back, but it wasn't as playful as Leonardo's was. Leo clenched his teeth pushing his brother back. Before you could blink the two had already had their first fight of the day.

"Hmm, Raphael and Leonardo fighting?" Mikey questioned.

"Who woulda thunk.." Donnie shook his head laughing.

Raphael had been pinned to the ground, this wasn't his first time, Leo always usually won in their fights...unless Raphael had true anger. Pushing Leo off of him, he dusted himself off and stormed inside the school doors toting his dufflebag and backpack heading straight for his locker. He didn't want to look nor talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone. His brother had successfully put him in the pissiest mood possible. Throwing his books in he huffed. His thoughts swarming in his mind as his anger only burned brighter. Slamming his locker shut he turned to see a smiling Kim and Valentine.

"Hey baby…" Kim smiled.

Raphael slung his backpack over his left shoulder grunting. "Not in da mood BABE." His muscles tensing up, Kim was the last person he wanted in his face at the moment.

Reaching a hand out she held onto Raphael's bicep. She could feel him loosen up a little, his eyes were fixed on Valentine's faint smile. Looking back at Kim, he released the breath he'd been holding in.

"What's wrong Raph?" Kim moved closer towards him.

"Nothin' just...an arguement wit Leo dat's all." Looking away, he leaned himself up against a locker.

Kim leaned closer to him. "It'll blow over...You know how Leo is…" She nervously laughed. "Right Val?"

The shy girl quickly spoke up. "Uhh, y-yeah." She nervously rubbed her arm.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whateva...I don' wanna talk about it." Looking up at the clock, the bell was about to ring. "See ya guys."

This school day went relatively fast, so did the rest of the week. A few fight with not only Leo this time but Mikey and Splinter, long practices and just annoying people.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. It was Friday. The first big game for the NYCHS. Sitting in the locker room Raphael was contemplating everything. He was nervous, but he was determined. He couldn't let the team down. Failure wasn't an option. Slash could see his friend's anxiety building up. Resting a hand on his shoulder he could feel the QuarterBack's muscle's loosen a little.<p>

"Bro, you got this. As long as we got you on the team. We're gonna win, no doubt. But we're gonna need your head in the game."

Balling his left hand into a fist he lightly pounded it into an open hand. "You're right." Biting his lips. He threw his helmet on and joined the other players in a circle around the coach.

* * *

><p>Fans filled the stadium seat. But there was one particular section that stood out, and that was the NYCHS Crazies. It was one full section where only students dressed in their spirit colors with the craziest of things.<p>

Mikey happily stood in the front row with Chloe. He was shirtless with painted on handprints all over his lower and upper torso, and a blue bandana wrapped around his left bicep. He had small lines under his eyes like a typical football player, ripped jeans, and sneakers. Smiling over at Chloe who had on a white tanktop that read NYCHS across in big blue letters, she was wearing blue yoga shorts and some brown boots. Chloe had glitter all the way down her legs and arms. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a blue bandanna tied up in it.

"Are you excited for the game Mikey?" She asked looking up at the young man.

Mikey ran his fingers through his hair quickly fixing it. "Sure am. I bet Raph's pretty pumped."

"Does your brother play?" She asked scrunching her nose up.

"He's QB." He simply replied looking back out onto the field.

Each player from both sides were announced and their positions on the team were told. They ran out onto the field either receiving boos or cheers. But the moment Raphael and Slash's name was called the stadium began to scream and stomp on the bleachers. He was smiling feeling pretty good about himself. Looking over at the cheerleaders he could see Kim smiling. He winked at her, then waved at Valentine. Valentine eagerly waved back picking her pom poms up to start to rally.

"Good evening NYCHS and Rochester High fans. We're here at the NYCHS stadium getting ready to kick-off the first game of the year." The announcer's voice boomed over the stadium rallying up all the fans.

The referee stood in between the two teams flipping the coin. "Rochester takes kick-off." The referee let's the players get in position for blowing the whistle.

Number twenty-five on the rivals team ran before kicking the ball and letting it glide through the air. Slash and Raphael looked at each slyly smiling before getting into their formation, Slash caught it running down the field. Raphael did his best to guard him as his over-sized trudged down the field.

"GO! GO! GO!" Mikey called down encouraging the player.

A player came closing in on his right, Slash's handy foot work came in when he easily juked the rival out. Getting closer to the touchdown zone, he did a flip over number twelve before landing in the zone, scoring six points. Raphael met his friend at the zone, celebrating with a chest bump.

"Bro did you see that flip?" Slash laughed giving his friend a high-five.

"Who didn't? Come on." Raphael replied laughing. "Off to a good start."

The two hustled back down to get into their positions. Slashed leaned down looking back at his friend then what was in front of him. After the snap, upon receiving the ball Raphael took off down the field.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Slash called out to his friend watching him hustle.

Dodging the opposing teams attempts to screw him up, Raphael was long gone. Scoring yet another six points, the fans in the stands went wild. The cheerleader stood in their ready stance getting ready to cheer.

"G-O! Let's Go! NYCHS, let's GO!" The girls screamed shaking their pom poms.

To be honest, the first two quarters went by fast. Half-time came around and all the players went back to their locker rooms. Sitting on a bench Raphael and Slash received many praises from their teammates.

"It's half-time Raphael." Slash waited for a reply as he took a swig of cherry gatorade.

"Two more quarters. We're already in da lead. It's 18, 30 us. We got dis in da bag bro."

The two laughed, then Slash spoke up "Did you see Valentine?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow as sweat slowly dripped from his face, he grabbed his game towel and wiped his face off mumbling through the cloth. "No. What's up?"

"Nothing, she just gave you goo-goo eyes the whole time." Teasing his friend he lightly bumped shoulders with him.

A faint laugh escaped Raph's lips. "Shuddup Slash."

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm thirsty. You want anything when I go to the concession stand?" Mikey asked looking down at Chloe.<p>

"Just some water. Please and thank you Mike."

"You got it Chlo." He moved through the crowd making his way to the stand, seeing the line he rolled his eyes. "I….hate….lines…."

Minutes passed and he finally made his way back to Chloe, she was dancing to the half-time song that was booming through the speakers. Michelangelo couldn't help but watch her move. 'Wow, she's so beautiful.'

Chloe spun around seeing the dumb-founded teen staring at her. Giggling she brought him back to "earth". "Michelangelo! You ok?"

Quickly shaking his head. "Uhh...yeah. Here's your water." He handed her the bottle smiling at her.

* * *

><p>It was the last quarter of the game, with the pressure not only from his fans, but the race against the time of the clock Raphael couldn't afford to not focus. Clearing his mind from all thoughts and distractions, he looked over at his partner in crime. Slash nodded his head. Knowing exactly what was about to happen Raphael took the risk of running.<p>

Slash and the other mates, helped clean his path and protect him. The clock was ticking, and Raphael wasn't thinking about anything but winning.

Mikey took his phone out and began recording as he watched his brother run down the field. He was only getting more excited. "That's my bro!" He screamed causing Chloe to laugh at his wild personality.

"This is! Will Raphael be able to make it in time? Will he beat the clock?" The announcer hyped the crowd.

Raphael's mind was so focused on the game, he didn't even notice what was happening with Kim and Valentine.

Kim stood on the sidelines glaring at Valentine. "You deserve what's coming to you.." She whispered nodding at another cheerleader to get the surprise Kim had for her.

"Uhm, hey Val. Mind standin here! I want to make sure everyone see's you.." Cackling afterwards, she watched Valentine naively smile as she rushed to her location.

As Raphael scored the last touchdown, the fans went wild. His teammates surrounded him. He was in the moment. The cheering, the praising, the adrenaline, the rush, just everything. Kim grabbed her megaphone grabbing the fans attention.

"Hey everyone! Just wanted to introduce you to Valentine Ramierez. The newest member of the team…" Kim walked over giving her a small hug. "But ya know…" She trailed off stepping away from her. "Everyone at NYCHS knows Raphael is mine and this is what happens when stupid arrogant bitches think they can speak to him."

Gallons of cherry red gatorade crashed down on Valentine. Her uniform ruined, her hair soaked, and her face pale. She was freezing, and her eyes began to leak a salty solution. She quickly ran from the sidelines. Kim stood there laughing with the whole stadium. Raphael didn't know what was going on, he looked over at Kim and realized that Valentine was gone. He quickly approached Kim.

"Where did Valentine go?"

"She couldn't stand all the attention on her, so she ran off and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh well I'm gonna go, I'll text you later ok."

"But…." Before she could finish her sentence he was already running away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still cheering that the their team won the game. Mikey and Chloe got lost in the crowd and split up, Chloe spotting Mikey, ran up to him.<p>

"Hey Mikey!" She only lived a few blocks away and she was kinda nervous to ask him to walk her home. As she looked at her arms playing with her finger nails. "You think you could…" blushing a little. "You know walk me home since its dark and I have...no ride."

"Chloe." He picked her chin up and stared into her eyes. "You can always ask me, you don't have to be nervous about it." They both walked out of the stadium exhausted, and could barely talk from all the screaming and cheering.

"So, fun game huh?" Mikey asked Chloe trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah it was fun, glad we won. I get so into our football games since we're so good and all." She nervously laughed. "But, your brother is really good."

"Raph? Yeah. He's always been good at football….and boxing." Mikey nervously laughed looking away. "But…."

Chloe quickly cut him off finishing his exact thought. "I had a great time with you today." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she lightly smiled.

Mikey's hand brushed against hers. His heart beating faster, and his breathing shortened. "Me too." Looking down, he wanted so badly to hold her hand. He figured, why not take the risk. He folded her hand in his looking up to see her blushing face. "Uhh, is this ok?" He asked directing their attention to their hands.

"Y-yeah. Totally." She shrugged her shoulders.

Walking in silence the rest of the way, they soon made it to her front porch. Standing in the dim light that the porch offered the two clustered teenagers wondered what was their next move. Mikey nervously rubbed the back of his neck, while Chloe slowly rocked back and forth.

"Thanks for walking me home." She nervously yet playfully punched Mikey in the arm.

"You're welcome Chloe." He replied punching her back, but a little rougher.

Holding her arm, she winced a little. "That hurt."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that roughly." Mikey was so worried, he grabbed her arm and rubbed it.

She laughed at his actions. "It's ok. I mean all your siblings are brothers. It's only natural for you to be rough."

"Yeah..but still..I'm sorry. I'll try to be gentle more.." He scrunched his face up at the whole sentence.

Chloe laughed slowly twisting her body. "So I guess this is goodbye." She laughed.

"Well, until we see each other monday...unless you want to hang out tomorrow or something. I know this cool pizza place. Maybe you'd want to go...with me?" Swallowing a small lump in his throat.

"I'd love to go Mikey. That sounds...really fun." She laughed playing with one of her fingernails. "What time?"

Charmingly smiling he replied "Two. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great." She replied. "Well, I'd better get inside. I don't want my mom and dad to think I'm missing." She laughed as she turned to reach the golden oval door knob before her.

Mentally freaking out, Mikey grabbed her wrist spinning her around and planting a small yet gentle kiss on her lips. He was shocked that she didn't pull back or completely freak. It was a quick moment that they both were gonna remember forever.

When the kiss ended, Chloe blushed a deep red. "Night Michelangelo."

"Night." Mikey winked at her with his hands deep in his pocket before he jogged off. Smiling the whole way home, he couldn't wait to tell his brothers and Ma.

* * *

><p>Mikey was the last one to walk into the door around 10.<p>

"Where ya bin Mike?" Raph asked sweaty and worn out.

"Walked Chloe home." Still smiling from the events that had happened.

The other two joined into the conversation

"Woah hold up what happened?" Donnie butted in.

"Nothing just a little kiss that's all."

"I taught you well Mikey." Raph laughed laying down in the recliner.

* * *

><p>Hours went on and he was still waiting for a text from Valentine, since she just left. He was worried and concerned. For the rest of the night he sat there waiting and thinking. When he got a text from Mikey telling him to come up stairs and watch this video. Before you know it he was in Mikey and Donnie's room.<p>

"What is it Mikey?"

"One moment Raph I'm trying to get Donnie to plug it into the TV to get a better view for everyone to see." Laughing Mikey continued. "But what you're about to see is freaking hilarious. I mean the girl just stands there...just watch…."

"OK done! That was no problem at all."

"Move Donnie.." Raph pushed him out of the way. "Play da video."

Mikey started the video and as Raph watched the Gatorade poor onto Valentine's head and Kim in the background laughing, anger filled inside of him. A anger that he hasn't felt in a long time, a anger that all he could do was leave the room and go to his before he slammed his door and locked it, not speaking to no one nor leaving his room. All he could think about was why Kim would do that, embarrass her in front of the whole school. She'll never be looked at the same, it'll haunt her for the rest of her high school career.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Necklace**

**A/N: No one really seemed to like this story, so I discontinued it. But, ya know? Not everyone is going to like everything I put out there. So here's a new chapter and I hope those of you that like it will read it and enjoy.**

**SHOUTOUT TO xxsnowfallxx for reviewing the chapter. (:**

Saturday morning came around and everyone went down for breakfast except for Raph. Mikey's enthusiasm sent happiness throughout the kitchen.

"Why so happy Mikey?" Ma asked while cooking breakfast.

"Well you see Ma, I kissed a girl last night and I have a date later on." High fiving Leo.

"Just stay out of trouble." Ma ordered smiling at her youngest.

"Always will Ma." He kissed her on the forehead, grabbed some bacon and ran out the door. "Going for a jog!" He called out.

"I love to see my boys smile, where's Raph?" Ma questioned, raising a brow.

"He hasn't came out of his room since last night." Donatello replied, setting the table.

Sighing, Ma knew this was just another one of his episodes. she decided to dismiss the matter as she served breakfast. "Someone please go get him. He will at least eat."

Nodding his head, Donatello decided to be the one to get Raphael. Sprinting to his brothers room, he entered without knocking. "Raph, Ma wants you to at least come eat breakfast."

Raphael slowly rose from his bed, rubbing his head. Donnie observed the many empty beer cans that were scattered around his dresser. His conclusion was that during Raphael's fit last night, he came into his room, got drunk, passed out, and now he has a hangover.

"I'll be out in a minute Don damn!" He cursed throwing a shoe at the door. Donnie quickly closed it and strolled back to the diningroom.

"He said he'll be out in a minute." Nervously laughing, Donnie showed the small gap.

Ma nodded her head, and waited for her son. Raphael came slugging down the hallway. His hair in a mess, his shirt a little twisted, no pants, strictly boxers. His face drained of color, and his eyes looked rather heavy. He plopped down in a chair and grunted. "Mornin Ma."

"Good morning Raphael..care to explain your current state?"

"And smell." Leo added trying to wipe away the stench.

"It's nothin..." Raphael whispered drinking some of the orange juice before him.

Smelling a strong scent Ma scowled at her hotheaded son. "Is that alcohol I smell? Raphael when breakfast is done you better get in the shower and get washed! I don't want to smell that again, and on top of that you WILL be grounded for a week!"

Throwing his fork on the table, Raphael hastily replied "ALRIGHT MA STOP FUCKIN YELLIN! DAMN!"

Leonardo quickly stood up with anger boiling in him. "DON'T SPEAK TO MA THAT WAY RAPHAEL!"

Sighing, Raph knew Leo was right. "I-I'm sorry Ma…" Raphael removed himself from the table and headed back to his room to sleep off the hangover.

* * *

><p>Mikey came back, getting ready for his date. He smiled in the mirror seeing himself. He was wearing an orange tanktop, ripped jeans, and orange sneakers. "Like a boss…" He whispered winking at himself.<p>

He rushed out of his room looking at the clock. "Be back later Ma!" He yelled before he was stopped at the door.

"Take her these." Ma handed her youngest a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Make sure you're a gentleman."

Nodding, Mikey rushed out of the house. He couldn't wait to see Chloe. She was so pretty to him and she smelt really nice. He grinned the whole way to her house. Arriving there, he nervously knocked on the door. It slowly opened to reveal Chloe. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a light purple dress that touched above her knees with a black belt wrapped around her and black flats.

"You ready?" She asked as she saw Mikey in awe.

"Ready." He slightly breathed.

"Oh, uhm these are for you." Mikey laughed handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She replied kind of clustered.

Chloe held her hand out waiting for Mikey to take it. And he did. He was so nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect. Michelangelo wasn't known amongst others to be the well known gentleman. That was more of Donnie and Leo's department.

Mikey opened his mouth, to spark some sort of conversation. even if it was a small one. "Man, I really hope you like this place."

Playfully bumping into him she replied "I'm sure I'll love it. It doesn't really matter...as long as I'm with you."

Mikey was speechless. Did she really mean that? "Uh, same." He nervously laughed. "Only one more block, and we're there. I'm telling you this place is awesome. I came with Raphael and Kim once. I'm never doing that again, at least with them…"

* * *

><p>Donnie sat at home debating whether to text April or not. He wanted to hang out with her so badly, but he didn't want to seem desperate. Staring at his phone, Leonardo walked in laughing.<p>

"Just text her Donnie.." He teased plopping down on the couch beside his brainy brother.

"What if she rejects me Leo?"

"You'll never know, if you don't try Donatello." Scooping the remote up, Leo turned his attention towards the television.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Donnie had enough courage to type her name in. Clicking on it, he began to type a message.

_D: Hey April, It's Donnie._

He nervously waited for a reply back, and two minutes later he got it.

_A: Hey Donnie! What's up?(:_

_D: Uhm, nothing. Sitting at home with Leo. Wbu?_

_A: About to go to the mall….wanna come?_

His heart stopped. "LEO!"

Scaring his older brother, Leo punched him in the arm. "YOU SCARED ME HAVE TO DEATH! WHAT?"

"She asked me t-to go to the mall with her...what do I say?"

Rolling his eyes Leo couldn't believe his brother. "Say yes?"

Quickly typing back Donnie smiled at her reply. "She'll be here in five minutes!" He stood up quickly dancing. "BOW CHIKA BOW BOW!" Donnie quickly adjusted his glasses trying to collect himself. "Ohkay, so do I look good?"

Laughing Leo observed his brother. "You look normal to me."

"Normal...normal? Is that good? I don't want to just be normal. THIS IS APRIL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! She deserves something better than normal!"

"Donnie, quit stressin. You're fine." Leo laughed at the third oldest.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Leonardo opened the door to reveal April.

"Hey Leo! Is Donnie here?" She asked smiling.

"DON DOOR!" He screamed getting bucked out of the way by his eager brother.

"Uhh, hey April." Don laughed revealing his small gap.

"Hey. You ready? My dad's letting me borrow his car." She grabbed the blushing boy's hand and drug him out of the house.

Leo laughed quickly texting his brother.

_L: Tell her Donnie._

Donatello looked down at his phone, feeling uneasy about the message received.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Chloe were seated at a small corner booth. The place was small but homely shop. Red tiled floors, a small counter with a cheery old man, they even had a bar where soft drinks and icecream was served.<p>

"Such a nice little place." Chloe smiled looking around.

Mikey nervously laughed. "Yeah..they even have an arcade!" Mikey bursted out with energy.

Chloe jumped back laughing a little. "I'll take it as you love video games?" She questioned.

Quickly trying to compose himself he replied, "Uhh..kinda." Nervously laughing Mikey weakly smiled.

The server brought them their medium pepperoni pizza, and two cola's. "Hello. My name's Chad. I hope you guys enjoy your pizza, and cola. If you need anything just ask for me." He flashed a smile, and winked at Chloe.

Mikey sat back in his chair holding a distinct glare. The same glare Raphael had always give him. "Yeah...thanks…" Mikey huffed.

Chloe looked over at the grumpy teen. She smirked knowing he was a bit jealous. "Thanks Chad. But I think we're good. Right Michelangelo?"

Mikey firmly crossed his arms looking away. "Yeah. We're good." He replied pushing the words through his teeth.

"Ok. Well if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We get it Chad." Mikey sighed waiting for the server to leave.

Chloe laughed reaching out to grab Mikey's hand that now rested on the table. "You don't have to be jealous Mikey. I'm here with you. and only you. I promise."

Mikey looked up to see her sweet smile which only caused him to smile back. "Well...if we need anything I'll go get it...I'd rather not see Chad's face again."

Laughing Chloe began to eat grabbing a slice of pizza.

* * *

><p>April was dragging Donatello through the mall. In and out of every store imaginable. He didn't really mind, as long as she was having a good time. And as long as he was with her. She finally stopped, resting at the foodcourt.<p>

"Man I'm hungry, what about…"

But before April could finish her sentence, the infamous Casey Jones cut her off. "Hey red…." Looking over at Donnie, he snorted. "Dorkatello."

"Donatello." Donnie angrily stated. "And hello Casey."

"What is it Casey? Can't you see I'm busy?" April smiled over at Don, which only caused him to smile, which April enjoyed more because she could see that small cute gap he had always had.

"Yeah...busy with one of the lamest…" He laughed receiving a glare from the red headed girl.

"He's not lame! Casey! Just get lost…" April demanded grabbing Donatello's hand. "Come on Donnie. Let's go elsewhere."

"I was just kidding!" Casey called watching the two leave.

Angrily kicking the table leg, he plopped down in a chair.

* * *

><p>April decided to go to the same pizza shop as Mikey and Chloe. Except, she didn't know they were there until the two walked in.<p>

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed moving so his brother could sit with him. "What brings you here bro?" He asked before seeing April gracefully sit by Chloe. "Ohhh, you finally asked her out. Congrats dude! Didn't think you…." Mikey's words slowly came to an end when he noticed Donnie trying to tell him to stop. "Hahaaa…" He weakly laughed.

April sat across from the two blushing. Was Donatello really planning on asking her out? She looked over at Chloe who was mildly amused by the situation.

Chloe looked over at Mikey then back at April. "You guys would be a cute thing." She added receiving a blush from both Donnie and April.

Mikey noticed the game she was playing, and he wanted in on it too. "We all know you guys like each other. It's so noticeable." Mikey joked.

"Alright...Mikey…" Donnie quietly whispered trying to maintain a smile.

* * *

><p>Leo, the only one actually home, except for Raph who's isolated in his room from everyone, didn't want his weekend to come to an end. Sighing, he grabbed a jacket and decided to go out for a jog.<p>

"I'll be back Ma." He yelled closing the door behind him. He plugged headphone into his ears and listened to the melody ringing through his ears as he ran through the streets.

Minding his own, he picked up the pace. The music took his mind off some things, he wasn't really paying much attention to the pavement in front of him. Which was weird, Leo was always aware of his surroundings.

On that note, he had accidentally bumped into someone, looking up it was some guy. He was tall, and lightskinned. His brown eyes filled with hatred as he glared down at Leo.

"Sorry...I-I didn't see you man." Leo replied grinding his teeth.

"Yeah, just watch where you're going." The man growled.

Suddenly a girl came from behind him. Smiling, it was Maddie.

"Leo!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Leo was caught off guard, he looked up and by the looks of it, the guy didn't seem too happy. "Uhh...hey Maddie."

"Isn't this weird?" Laughing she looked back at the guy she was with. "Leo, I want you to meet Sean." She pushed the guy forward. "Sean this is Leonardo. He was like my best friend in the third grade."

Being the gentleman Leo is, he held his hand out waiting for Sean to shake it. "Hello Sean."

Sean stood there glaring. "Don't let me catch you talking or even looking at Maddie. Got it?"

"Sean stop it!" Maddie ordered.

Pushing the girl back he snarled, "NO!"

Leo took off his jacket. "Woah, don't push her."

"And what're you going to do about it?" He questioned moving closer to the small teen.

Maddie looked broken. She moved in front of Sean trying to calm him down. "Just stop, ok?" she begged.

Sean tightened his jaw. "Move Maddie." He warned grabbing her arm.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Leo warned.

Sean pushed Maddie away, she fell to the ground only to look up and see Leo tackle her boyfriend. Once on top, Leo threw punch after punch. Never once stopping, nor letting up. All the anger and rage in him just came out. Beneath him, Sean tried his hardest to protect his face and push Leo off.

Maddie was stunned. she was paralyzed, until something in her snapped. If she didn't stop Leo, he'd keep going. "Leonardo!" She screamed. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed him by the hips and tried pulling him back. "STOP! HE"S DONE!"

Huffing, he nodded his head and rose up. "Don't EVER touch a girl like that again. ESPECIALLY MADDIE!" He shifted on his heels and looked at Maddie with the deepest regards. "I'm sorry Maddie. It's just, the way he grabbed you...a-and…"

"Leo, it's fine." She smiled. "I understand."

Sean slowly stood up, Leo wanted so badly to hit him one last time, but Maddie pushed him back. She walked over to Sean and looked him in the eye. "I-I don't want to talk to you again Sean. As far as I'm concerned, we're done here." Shifting on her heels, she picked up Leo's jacket, handed it to him and walked away with the old friend.

The brown haired boy zipped his jacket back up and headed back home. Maddie beside him couldn't help but open her mouth. "Leo, I-I didn't know you could fight." She blankly stated.

Taking in a small breath, he replied, "Yeah? We all can. We were made to take classes." He nervously smiled. "Besides, you have to be able to defend yourself. Especially against Raphael."

"As soon as I was enrolled back in this area, he was the first one I heard stories about. Is he the hot shot?" Maddie laughed playfully bumping into Leonardo's shoulder.

"Ehh...more of the hot-head." Leo laughed. "It's really nice that you came back." He smiled at her causing her heart to jump.

Looking down she agreed, "It's nice to be back...Especially….here with you." Her brown eyes came up to meet a pair of dark blue ones. "I got my best friend back."

"You're not gonna leave again, right?" He joked.

"No. I'm finishing this year out." She smiled.

Looking down, Leo noticed she had a locket hung around her neck. "I like your necklace."

Laughing, she tightly squeezed it. "Really? Cause guess what goof."

"What?"

"You gave it to me. The day I left. I'll never forget." She gazed off into the distance, recalling the moment. "I was putting my last bag into the car, and was about to climb in when I saw you running towards me like a wild man." She lightly giggled. "You had this little gold thing in your hand. Of course I could only see the chain. You were out of breath and panting in front of me. Before handing it to me, you told me that no matter we'd always be together and we'd always be best friends. I promised to remember you and you promised to remember me. You handed me the necklace, hugged me, and told me not to look inside until I arrived to my new destination." Looking over at Leo a small tear trickled down her cheek. "When I got to Atlanta...I set my room up and looked at myself in the mirror. I held the necklace close to me, when I opened it." She slowly opened it revealing a picture of her and Leo. The two were eating popsicles. Leo's tongue was stuck out and blue due to the flavor he chose. Maddie sat right beside him, smiling, even though her two front teeth were missing. "There was a picture of you and I. Ever since then, I've kept it close."

"How do you remember that?" Leo questioned. "I don't even remember that."

"I know...I was young and only in the third grade...but it was just one of those things I could never forget. And it was the day I realized what love was Leonardo."

They made it to Leo's door. He was hesitant to ask her to come in, especially because of Raphael's actions. "Want to come in?"

Rain started to slowly pour hitting the two teens. "N-no thank you. I think I'll just go home. Maybe another time?" She turned to leave, but Leo grabbed her wrist.

Pulling her back, he rested his hand on her cheek and let his lips gracefully cover hers. Her caramel brown hair was turning to loose curls. Her eyelashes collected small beads of rain. Taking in her sweet scent, Leo pulled her closer before releasing the kiss. Looking into her brown eyes he smiled before whispering, "See you later." He then went inside and closed the door behind him.

Ma saw her boy drenched. "Leonardo! You need to change before you get sick." She demanded.

Laughing and already sniffling he shook his head. "Alright Ma."

Time passed by and Michelangelo made it in with Donatello. April wanted so badly to come in, but Donnie convinced her that now wasn't the best time. Especially with Raphael's current state. The two waltzed through the house noticing a small scratch on Leo's cheek.

"Uhh...Leo…" Mikey always opened his mouth about the slightest thing. "Where'd the scratch come from bro?"

"N-nothing." He replied in a hushed tone.

"Scratch? What scratch?" Ma questioned getting a closer look at the boy. "Leonardo! Where did that scratch come from!?"

Rolling his eyes he glared at Mikey, "THANK YOU Mikey…" He looked up at his mom nervously smiling. "It's nothing. Ok? I just got into a little fight. That's all."

"A little fight!? WITH WHO!"

"With Maddie's boyfriend Ma. Well, ex now. I couldn't just stand there and watch him grab and push her. It doesn't really matter, the only thing he did was scratch me once. He couldn't get off the ground."

"THAT'S MY BRO!" Mikey cheered dabbing Leo up. "Sounds like you won."

"It doesn't matter!" Ma's voice hushed everyone. "What matters is that he did it to defend a girl. He didn't fight just because." She turned to her boy. "I am proud of you Leo..but clean that cut out so it doesn't scar, ok?"

Nodding his head he agreed. "Ok Ma. I promise, I will."

Ma left the room and Mikey couldn't help but cheer causing Leo to smile. "Bro you probably went IN! Man, I wish I was there to see you go mad on someone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wanting To Know**

**A/N: Thanks to xoxogabby & Cup O'Tea Hatter for reviewing my chapters. LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS AND EVERYONE WHO ENJOYS MY STORY.**

* * *

><p>It was Monday. The most dreaded day out of the whole week. Raphael had half a mind to not go. He didn't want to. He didn't feel like it. Cause he knew the first person to laugh or talk about Valentine, he'd hit them. And he promised Ma he wouldn't get suspended.<p>

Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his golden brown hair. Snorting, he fixed his jacket, grabbed his backpack and made his way out into the living room.

"Look who finally came out of his room…" Mikey teased.

Raphael glared at the youngest growling. "I'm not in da best mood Mikey. So ta save yaself I'd suggest ya keep dat mouth of yours shut."

Trudging his way through the kitchen he grabbed bottle of water. He didn't have an appetite. At all…

"You ok bro?" Leonardo questioned observing his brother's behaviors.

"I'm...fine…" He huffed.

Leo stayed silent but knew deep down inside he needed to keep an eye on Raphael, especially today. Shaking his head, he directed his brothers out of the house and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arriving to the hell hole they all desperately hated, Raphael stormed through the door heading straight for his locker. He leaned against it watching each and every student pass him by. But the one person he wanted to see, was no where to be found. Starting to grow impatient he pounded his fist against his locker.<p>

"Yo Raph!" Slash called out greeting the angered teen. "Dude, you ok? You look a little...pissed."

Clenching his fists he snapped, "DAMN RIGHT I'M FUCKIN PISSED! WHERE DA FUCK IS VALENTINE!?"

"Raph. Man you gotta chill. Maybe she's just sick or something." Slash replied trying to simmer down the fire that burned oh so brightly in his friend.

Angrily pushing his friend away, Raphael began to throw some of his books into his locker. "I doubt that…." Slamming it shut, he growled at the sight before him.

Kim was headed his way. Smiling, her red lips stretched wide. Raphael cringed up, she was nothing to him anymore.

"Hey baby." She smiled trying to hug him, but Raphael pushed her away.

"Don' fuckin come near me…" He growled. "Matta fact stay da hell away from me."

Taken back, she wasn't sure why Raphael was acting out in such a rude way towards her. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Don' play dumb wit me!" His Brooklyn accent thickened as his anger grew brighter. "Ya know exactly what ya did! 'Nd in front of everyone in da school! At da first game! WHAT DA FUCK KIM!"

"Hey, she deserved it." Kim snickered. "You're mine."

"I'M NOT YOURS! I NEVA WAS 'ND I NEVA WILL BE! GET AWAY FROM ME 'ND DON'T TALK TA ME! VALENTINE DIDN' DESERVE ANY OF DIS!" Slamming his locker, he started to grind his teeth.

"Kim, I think it'd be best if you left." Leo firmly stated making his way to his brother.

"Oh Leo. Always stepping in for your brothers. Can't they ever fight their own battles?" Kim questioned with a slight hint of venom behind her words.

"My brothers are very capable of handling their own, especially Raphael. But, as the oldest it is my job to fight and protect them. So don't stand there and tell me I'm always stepping in. Because, you don't know the first thing about what I've gone through with my brothers and you don't know the first thing they've gone through. Especially when I wasn't there…" Leonardo's dark blue eyes started to show a pit of emotion. Pools of a small fire began to form.

Standing by was Maddie. She smiled seeing Leo, for he was just who she was looking for. But her smile soon faded when she saw Kim and Leo arguing.

"What's going on here?" Maddie questioned pushing Leo away.

"Nothin. Just takin out da trash." Raphael snorted.

"Trash? Please? The only trash here is this thing that's in front of me now." Kim happily smiled at Maddie.

"TRASH! BITCH, I'LL SHOW YOU TRASH! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Maddie took her earrings out and handed them to Leo. She then pulled her hair up. Getting ready to jump at her, Leonardo shoved the earrings in his pocket and grabbed her by the waist.

"Awe, is your little boyfriend worried you'll get hurt?"

"LEONARDO LET GO!" Maddie squealed trying to break free. "AND KIM IF YOU WAS ABOUT IT, YOU'D COME AT ME WHILE I'M TIED BACK. PETTY ASS BITCH! LET ME CATCH YOU OUT ON YOUR OWN. I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU ARE OR WHO YOU ARE WITH...YOU'RE FUCKIN MINE. BELIEVE THAT!" She hissed.

Leo pulled her away and handed her off to Raphael. "We're done here." He blankly stated before turning away with his brother, Slash, and Maddie.

"I hate her. I really hate her!" Maddie cursed under her breath.

"Maddie, calm down. Just let her go." Leo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No! I will not calm down! She had no right to come at you in any type of way! She was in the wrong Leo. You defended me when Sean hurt me. Well, I was only returning the favor." Maddie was still so, so mad. So angry. She was shaking and Leo had noticed it.

He took her into his arms, giving up she laid her head against his chest. "Let it go Maddie."

Smiling, the girl broke out in song, "LET IT GOOOO! LET I GOOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEEEE!"

"Not dat shit…" Raphael growled. He had enough of that movie, Mikey played it so many times he could recite each line in the film and perform every song.

* * *

><p>Periods went by and it was lunch. Mikey was pleased to be with those he knew. Except, he wasn't sure who the girl Leo was with was. He knew she was a captain in gym, but he didn't know her name. Just her last name. A lot of people called her McBride.<p>

Mikey bobbed over to the table where everyone was seated with Chloe. "Hey dudes...and dudettes…" He smiled.

"Jus take a seat shell-for-brains." Raphael shook his head at the youngest.

Rolling his eyes, Mikey took a seat with his food. "So...what're you guys planning on doing today?"

"Well, I really want to finish watching the documentation on the human brain." Donnie smiled.

"Lame…" Mikey coughed smiling at the brainy brother.

"I'll probably just help Ma around…" Leo replied taking a small sip of his milk.

Maddie laughed grabbing Leo's arm, "I'm coming over.."

April smiled, "Yeah me too."

Donatello almost choked on his apple hearing those words. April? At his house? No. No. No. Ma is going to embarass him so badly."Y-You come over?" Donnie stuttered trying to understand the situation.

"Yes." April blankly stated. "You didn't invite me over last time, so I'm inviting myself over today. Maybe Maddie and I can help your mom cook dinner."

Maddie smiled, "That'd be fun."

The two brothers blushed deeply at the two girls.

Mikey rolled his eyes butting in, "I'm playing some Call of Duty Ghost."

"Ya play da damn game everyday…" Raphael complained.

"Yeah? But I didn't beat it yet Raph!" He whined.

"Whateva, I'm goin ta da fuckin gym since dere ain't practice today. So, tell Ma I'll be home around seven." Raphael could not wait to be able to lose some steam.

* * *

><p>School was out, and the boys headed home with April and Maddie tagging along. Donnie was so nervous, while Leo kept his cool. He wondered how his brother could always be so calm...especially in diar situations.<p>

Making their way in, Ma greeted her boys. "My babies are home! how was your day?"

"Cool." Michelangelo smiled.

"Once again Ma, educational." Donatello replied.

"A little dramatic." Leonardo teased.

"And where is your brother?" Ma questioned not pleased to see Raphael home.

"He's at the gym.." Mikey replied smiling as he plopped down on the couch.

"He'll be home around seven." Leonardo added.

Looking behind her boys, she saw the two girls. A smile caused her red plump lips to stretch and her eyes began to twinkle. "Who are these two beautiful girls you have brought?"

April and Maddie giggled at their Ma's compliment.

Leo smiled bringing Maddie forward, he was going to let go, except Maddie only held onto this hand tighter. "Ma, this is my friend Maddie."

Observing their hands, Ma rolled her eyes, "Your friend?" She questioned laughing.

Blushing Leo replied, "Uhmm..yes Ma."

"And this is April, Ma." Donatello smiled looking at the beautiful girl.

"Oh! April! This is the girl I've heard so much about." Ma smiled at the red head before her.

"MAAAA!" Donnie whined bashfully grinning.

"Nice to meet you." April smiled. "Finally...I tried to come over the weekend..but Donnie thought it wouldn't be such a good idea."

Ma took April into her arms squeezing the life out of her. "You are welcome anytime my dear. Same goes to you Maddie."

The two girls smiled nodding their heads.

"So Mikey, where's your little girlfriend? I met Donatello's and Leonardo's." Ma then turned her sights on the youngest.

"MA!" Donnie and Leo whined.

Mikey laughed at how embaressed the two were. "Ma, she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend."

Laughing Ma made her way to the kitchen, "Who can help me today with dinner?"

"I will Ma." Leo smiled following behind her.

"I can help too." Maddie added trailing behind Leo.

* * *

><p>At the gym, Raphael was lifting weight vigirously. His anger is what drove him to keep pumping up and down. The thought of Valentine was the only thing that was on his mind. She was so sweet and vulnerable. He hated how Kim took advantage of that and made a complete fool of her.<p>

The fuel to his anger only burned brighter. He sat the weights done sitting up. Small beads of sweat poured from his face. He took a sip of water and let out a slight sigh. He was hoping maybe he'd see her out and about soon, or maybe she'd come back to school. Sighing, he just wasn't sure and that was one feeling he didn't like.

Valentine was only a friend he cared about, right? Nothing more. So why was he so stuck on the thought of her.

Hours went by, and looking up at the clock it was almost seven. Sighing, he grabbed his gym bag and started to head home. The whole way he couldn't help but have the red velvet haired beauty on his mind. Snapping him out of concentration was his phone buzzing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighed.

"Whaddya want Kim? Didn' I tell ya ta leave me alone?" Raphael hissed.

"Yeah, but baby I thought maybe we…."

"Stop right dere..I ain't ya baby...Kim...leave me alone." He angrily growled hanging his phone up. Closing his eyes, he knew it was going to take a miracle to get rid of Kim.

* * *

><p>The boys were setting the table for Ma and the girls, while Mikey and Donnie were arguing over monopoly.<p>

"You're cheating Mikey!" Donatello growled.

"No! I'm winning fair and square." Mikey argued back.

Upon the argument, Raphael trudged into the house. With no words he went straight to the went by before anyone brought it to attention.

"What's wrong with Raphael?" Ma asked questioning his odd behavior. "He's been like this since Saturday.."

"It's about some girl, Ma…" Leo replied. Not that it was any of his business.

Ma turned with a stern frown, "A girl? And her name would be…"

"He was arguing with Kim about some girl named…." But before Leo could finish, Raphael had butted in.

"Valentine, Ma. Her name is Valentine Rameirez." Raphael blankly stated.

"Valentine?" Maddie questioned. "Oh..she greeted me the first day I came back. Nice girl really."

"Yeah, I know." Raphael snorted.

"Well...what's wrong with her?" April asked.

"Nothing's wrong wit 'er. Well I don' know. I have no way ta talk ta 'er or see 'er." Raphael complained sitting down, he rested his head in his hands. "I-I jus wanna make sure, she's ok. Is dat wrong?"

"No." April quickly spat out.

Maddie agreed, "Why would that be weird?" Maddie pulled her phone out scrolling through her contacts. Clicking on someone's name, she held the phone up to her ear, listening. "Hey, I've got someone who wants to talk to you if that's ok…" She began to talk to someone over the line. "They really care about you, just hear them out." Smiling she handed the phone to Raphael.

Looking at the small phone in his hands, he looked at the name. 'Valentine'. "H-Hello?" Raphael questioned. "Valentine?"

"Raphael?" She questioned. "This must be a mistake. Maddie said someone wanted to talk to me, and that they cared for you...I'm sorry…" Her hitched voice started to trail off.

"It's not a mistake. I-I really needed ta talk ta ya, I didn' have ya number." Raphael explained. "Listen, I didn' know what happened at Friday's game. I had ta find out through Mikey...but, why didn' you just come 'nd tell me?"

"I didn't think it was anything to tell you. After all, you really like Kim, and I didn't want to ruin you guys."

Raphael knew she was about to cry. "I don' like Kim. 'Nd ya wouldn' have ruined us. Listen Val, I nearly freaked out on 'er today for what she did ta you. Ya didn' deserve anything dat happened ta ya. I keep kickin myself for even lettin ya join da team. Hell ask anyone about school today. I went through hell and back witout ya. Everyone in the background agreed, causing Raphael to smile. "Are ya coming ta school tomorrow?"

"I-I don't know…" Valentine replied. "I don't want to face everyone..especially alone."

Sighing Raphael had to just tell her. "Val, ya wouldn' be alone. I'd be dere for ya. I promise. I'll do anything ta keep ya by my side. Jus' don' leave, 'nd if ya plan on doin jus' dat...then...tell me."

Valentine was silent for a moment. She didn't know what she was thinking. Taking in a deep breath she replied, "C-Can I come over?"

"YES!" Raphael replied without hesitation. "Do ya want me ta meet ya?"

"Please? Meet me at the Marlee's Shop?"

"I'll be dere." Hanging the phone up, he handed it back to Maddie, hopped over the couch and ran out the door.

Eight minutes passed, and Raphael came back home...with Valentine. Ma was the first to approach the shy girl. "Hello dear. You must Valentine." She smiled.

Valentine slowly stood behind Raphael. Peeking from behind him, she replied, "Oh, uhm. Yes. Hi."

Raphael smiled looking up at Ma. "She's kind've shy."

"The complete opposite of you." Mikey added laughing only to have a book thrown at his head. "Ow…"

"Here, Valentine. Let me introduce you to my family." Raphael moved aside grabbing her hand. "This is Leonardo."

"Hello. Call me Leo." Leo replied smiling at her.

"This is Donatello."

"Salutations. You can call me Donnie."

"This is Michelangelo."

"Mikey, and wazzup!"

Laughing Valentine then looked over towards Ma.

"And this is our Ma. you can call her Ma." Raphael smiled.

She nodded her head waving at everyone.

"Excuse me?" April sneered.

"Oh yeah. And this is April and Maddie." Raphael added.

He looked over at Valentine to see her smiling. He couldn't help but to take in everything before him. She was so beautiful to him.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?" Ma asked.

"Uhm, yes." She replied.

Raphael grabbed her hand and led her to the table. Everyone sat around the table, laughing and telling stories. And right there Valentine thought that she finally had people who cared about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Unusual Day  
><strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, school has been time consuming. **

Valentine's velvet red hair covered her left eye, and the rest was tucked behind her right ear. She stood there nervously pulling at her purple sweater jacket. She wasn't ready to go back into that place. She tried to turn around, and run...but Raphael grabbed her wrist pulling her back to the doors that led to hell.

"I'm 'ere." He reassured her, squeezing her hand.

Valentine believed him. Nodding her head, she took in a deep breath. "Ok." She whispered before opening the doors and walking in.

Everyone in the school stopped and stared as the most popular guy in school, walking in with Valentine. The least popular of the female group.

"You're the girl that got all that…." But before the guy could finish, Raphael had grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Care ta finish dat sentence?" Raphael hissed as the guy nervously shook his head no. Smiling, Raphael pushed him away.

Looking back over at Valentine, he grabbed her hand and led her to his locker.

"That wasn't so bad….except everyone was staring at me.." She shyly smiled. "And I think they still are…" She wasn't sure why. But then it clicked. "It's because I'm with you, isn't it?"

"Doesn' matta….does it?" Raphael asked opening his locker. Looking over at her, he smiled.

She nervously smiled at the boy before her. 'He's so adorable with that smile.' She thought to herself. Just then, Slash interrupted the two.

"Ayo! Raphael! Lookin' happier today." Slash winked at his friend.

"Why wouldn' I? I got my girl by my side…" He smiled hugging Valentine from behind.

The bashful girl stood there, blushing hard. 'Did he just call me his girl?' She thought mentally fan girling.

"Ya two a thing now?" Slash questioned.

Raphael moved a little and looked at Valentine waiting for an answer. "Uhm...yeah." She replied.

The rogue teen planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Damn right, Slash." Right now, he felt so happy. So, in love.

Kim heard the gossip around the school and decided to take a look for herself. When she turned the corner, she saw Valentine wrapped lovingly in Raphael's arms. HER Raphael's arms. Growling she approached the two. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She questioned. "Why are you touching MY Raphael?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "I'm not YOUR Raphael. I thought we went ova dis! Why can' ya just leave me da hell alone. DAMN IT! Ya really know how ta work my nerve Kim!" He hissed.

Valentine observed his behavior. She knew he was anger...but she was surprised on how angry he was at the moment. She had never seen him get that way before. She didn't know what to do, but wrap herself around his arm. He looked over to see the girl he so desperatley loved beside him.

"I-I don' love ya Kim. Not anymore. I love Valentine." He replied, before grabbing the red head before him. He slipped his hand up to her cheek, tugged her closer, and planted his lips on hers.

She was so surprised. But then, she kissed him back. Which only surprised him. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead upon hers, smiling. "Val...I fuckin' love ya." He whispered.

"I love you too Raphael." She replied.

Kim stopped her foot, and left. The two stood there laughing. Raphael pulled Valentine closer and gave her one last kiss before the bell rang. "Let's get ta class."

* * *

><p>Leo went through his day normally. Aced most of his tests and even got praise from one of his teachers. That was something Ma would be proud about and hopefully Splinter would be pleased.<p>

Walking to his class, he noticed posters hung around the school, next month was homecoming? Thinking deeply, he wasn't sure whether he was going to go or not. He hasn't went before. Him and Donatello just felt like it was waste of their time. On those nights, the two brothers usually studied. But this year, he had Maddie. Should he ask her? He thought about it, but quickly rejected the thought. It was stupid.

Upon arriving in class, Maddie was right there smiling at him.

"Leonardo!" She squeaked.

"Hey Maddie." Leo replied messing with his short chestnut brown hair. He took a seat next to the girl. "What's up?"

She playfully pushed the boy. "Been waiting for you."

Rolling his eyes, he flashed a handsome smile. "Awe, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, anyways….what're you doing this friday?" She asked leaning closer to the oldest brother.

"I don't know. I might just kick it at….."

"NO! Come to the game with Mikey, Donnie, April, Chloe, and I." she then poked her lip out, and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Pwease."

Pulling his notebook out, he rolled his eyes."I'll think about it."

"Come on Leo. You barely go out. It'll be fun. Like a triple date."

"Triple date?" He questioned. "I don't remember asking you out." He joked. "Nor do I recall Mikey, and Donnie asking Chloe and April out. And you forgot one person. What about Valentine? Maybe she'd like to go…"

"Oh my gosh. I forgot. She'd probably really like to watch your brother out on...the field…." She thought finding herself daydreaming about Leo being out there too.

Snapping his fingers, Leo brought her back to reality. "Like I said, I'll think about it…"

Maddie looked at him questioningly. "Leo, why don't you play a sport?"

"I do. I play basketball, Mikey and I do. He's so good, coach bent some rules to be on the team with me. It's just not the season right now." He laughed.

"Basketball?" She questioned. "That's cute. So, like when the season starts and you play again. Can I be your cheerleader?"

"You can be my biggest fan." He laughed opening his book, as the teacher began to write notes on the board.

* * *

><p>In art class, Mikey began to draw his project. It was a still image project. He decided to draw a pack of hot gummy worms and a can of soda. The simplest thing out of the whole class.<p>

Chloe decided to draw a necklace her mom had given her, and a picture of her and her dad...before he died.

Mikey looked over at her project and noticed the man. "Hey Chloe...if you don't mind me asking. Who's that guy with you?"

"T-That's my dad…" She replied in a hushed tone.

His smile soon fading, he thought he did something wrong. "You guys have the same eyes." He commented.

Laughing, she thought about what her mom had said. "My mom tells me that all the time. But, he's gone now."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I-I didn't…."

"There was no war for you to know. I don't tell anyone. I don't really talk about." She started to shade. "I was eleven. Naive and still very young. My mom was making me a sandwich and it was a normal afternoon. Then out of no where there was a knock on the door. She answered it, and I heard a huge scream. I ran to the door to see two servicemen with a folded flag and his dog tags. I knew exactly what happened. He had died. Shot in the heart. They tried to save him…" Small beads of tears started to form in her honey brown eyes. "But, they couldn't. There was no way."

Mikey saw the hurt in her voice, in her eyes. He pulled her closer as she clinged onto his chest letting all her hopes and fears poor into him. "He's ok." Mikey whispered to her. "He's not in pain. And he can live in peace where angels sing amazing grace."

"I know. I didn't go to his funeral and I haven't been to his grave." She tried to calm down, but she was still so worked up.

"Where was he buried?"

"We laid him down, in that open field out on the edge of town." She replied.

Mikey kept holding her, knowing exactly what he was going to do this Friday, before game. But he was so hoping Donnie would help him find the place she was speaking of.

* * *

><p>After class, the only other places she'd see Raphael was gym and lunch. She was so nervous not to have him by her side. And she had every right to be nervous. Everytime she walked passed someone they whisper to the next person and laugh. She kept her head down and kept walking until she bumped into someone.<p>

"Watch where you're walking!" Kim hissed.

"Oh. Sorry." Valentine dryly replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Kim snudly replied. "So you got Raphael, big deal...but I'll have him back. Don't worry. By this Friday. Your heart will be crushed." She laughed. "He's going to want sex, and since you won't provide it. I will."

Valentine listened to the words being thrown at her like venom. Kim was right. Valentine had been waiting for the right one. And it was given, due to Raphael's actions, he wasn't a virgin. He must've had it with Kim more times than she could count.

"He'll come back." Kim smiled. "He...always...does…" She then shoulder bumped Valentine and walked away.

The girl stood there as everyone in the school stared at her. She was scared and nervous. The bell rang which meant she was going to be late for class. Instead of going there, she ran straight down to the dance room Raphael had showed her. Curling up in a ball, she cried. She didn't want to be there anymore. She just….she just wanted to die.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around, and the gang was back together.<p>

"Donnie." April smiled greeting him.

"Hey April." He replied showing that small gap April loved.

Casey made a fake barf face before approaching Donnie. "Dorkatello, come here."

Narrowing his eyes, Donnie sighed and did as he was told. "Donatello. And what do you want Casey?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for giving you such a hard time, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hit the rink with me after school…" Casey asked.

"Uhm...yeah...sure...ok." Donnie replied.

"Just meet me by the fountain outside." Casey smiled before heading off.

Donnie was surprised by Casey's behavior and made his way back to the lunch table.

"What'd he want?" April asked.

"Nothing.." Donnie breathed.

Raphael then joined everyone noticing, Valentine wasn't there. "Where's Valentine?' He questioned. Everyone looked around to notice, she was absent. "What da fuck…" Raphael growled before slinging his backpack, and running down to the dance room. Opening the doors. There she was, an emotional wreck.

Raphael pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Not letting go.

"Valentine, what's wrong?" He begged to know the source of her pain. "Tell me...please…"

"I-I-I'm fine…." She replied trying to catch her breath.

"No, you're not!" Raphael growled.

His strict tone caused her to jump a bit. She pulled away from him. Her eyes dry, she looked into his emerald green eyes. She then moved closer and kissed him. Pressing harder and harder against him. so desperate at everything that just happened, she pulled her dress off, then quickly pulled Raphael's shiroff.

"Woah, Val. What are ya doin'?" He questioned, only to be distracted by her body that was naked. Her bra was a pink with light green lace over it. He shook his head soon realizing he was shirtless.

Valentine stared at the tattoo that started on his shoulder, and then trailed to his bicep. It was a tribal design. She shakingly reached out, and touched it. Raphael liked the way she was using her fingers to trail her tattoos. He watched her hands circle around.

"When did you get this?" She asked looking up at him.

"Beginning of the summer. Why?"

"I like it.." Valentine replied. She moved closer. Placing a small kiss on the tattoo.

Shuttering, Raphael was shocked at her actions. But, Valentine planted kisses trailing all the up to his ear. She so delicately nibbled on it. Raphael couldn't help it, he laid her down and hovered over her. Licking his lips, he attacked her neck, biting, sucking, and kissing it. A light moan escaped her lips...realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled away and stop.

"Val, I can' do dis." Raphael replied, helping her up. "'Sides, what made ya act like dis?"

"I just wanted to give you what you wanted…" She replied.

"What I wanted?" His face scrunched up in disgust. "I mean, I love sex. But I love it even more when I'm doing it with someone who is ready and comfortable."

"I'm comfortable!" Valentine protested.

"You're not…" Raphael replied handing her, her dress. "Why are ya really tryna do dis?"

Sighing, she gave up. "Kim said since I won't provide sex, she will. And you'll go running back to her. And you're the first boy I've ever said I love you to and so...I wanted to make this work…."

Raphael snorted putting his shirt back on. "Valentine, I want this to happen when you're comfortable and ready. I'm willing ta wait as long as it takes."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Leo was on his way to the bathroom when someone pulled him into the janitor's closet. He stood in stance form getting ready to fight. When the small light clicked on, it was Maddie.<p>

"Maddie?" He questioned. "How did you get over…..?"

"Doesn't matter." She quickly interrupted.

Maddie then moved closer to Leo, causing him to shorten his breathing. She then let her lips cover his. Her sweet scent was playing on Raphael's emotions. He pushed her against the wall and began kissing her harder. Maddie's hands found their way to his chest as she pulled on his shirt and tugged him closer. Five more minutes went on, before the two pulled away.

"Damn Leo..I didn't know you could kiss like that…" Maddie smiled.

Breathing heavy, he rested his forehead on hers smiling, nervously laughing.

"And I thought you were a goody goody." She added winking at him.

"I am." He stated. "I just...you're so beautiful, and I...I love you McBride." He smiled winking at her.

"I love you, Hamato." She then replied kissing him on the cheek quickly.

This was a part of school Leo was going to have to leave out when telling Ma.


End file.
